


Missing Pieces

by spaceorphan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 6x08 (A Wedding).  A reaction fic.  Little snippets that happened in the spaces of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

When Kurt returns home that night after spending his day helping Brittany, he comes home to find his Facebook notifications have blown up. There are at least three messages from Rachel (all with conflicting ideas about glee club), a concert invitation from Mercedes (yes, he’d love to go), a few messages from Walter asking when he’d like to get coffee next (he still hasn’t replied to an older message, he should probably do that soon), and one group message from Brittany worrying about the wedding (Santana, Quinn, and Tina are on top of it. He knows better than to get involved). The rest of the forty or so notifications are from Artie, tagging him in various pictures from Rachel’s party a few nights ago. 

He doesn’t mean to look, but at first glance, he sees a photo of him and Blaine dressed in silly costumes, arms around each other’s wastes, laughing hard. Not able to help himself, Kurt spends the next fifteen minutes, browsing the photos, thinking about the song and the atmosphere and the energy, but not allowing himself to think of the lingering kiss Blaine gave him that night. 

At one point, accidentally, instead of hitting next, he hits the link to Blaine’s page, and up it pops. As he goes to click out of it something catches his eye. Blaine no longer lists himself as being in a relationship. Heart pounding, Kurt starts scrolling through Blaine’s page, and finds there isn’t a trace of Karofsky on it, no photos of the two of them, barely any exchanges, nothing. 

Not wanting to jump to conclusions, he heads over to Karofsky’s page. His stomach turns as he sees Karofsky’s header, a giant picture of him kissing Blaine’s cheek. But other than that atrocity, there isn’t anything on Karofsky’s page that would indicated he’s in a relationship either. No status saying in a relationship, no other pictures of the two of them, in fact, it looks as though Karofsky’s page hadn’t been updated in at least two weeks. 

Maybe… Maybe.

His computer pings. Blaine, having seen that he’s on, sent him a message, a simple hey. Feeling slightly nervous, he responds. 

They talk for the next few hours about Broadway, bad television shows, and various ideas for how to get Sue Sylvester back for locking them in an elevator. 

Blaine never brings up Karofsky. Kurt never asks.

—

It’s not that Walter’s a bad guy. He’s not. He’s a good guy, actually. He holds the door open, pays for dinner, has no expectations kind of guy, and it’s nice. It’s not that Walter is older than his dad, or the fact that his oldest son is actually older than Kurt is, or even that his references to the 80s go beyond Golden Girls and Facts of Life and go right over Kurt’s head. 

It’s not the fact Walter doesn’t always laugh at his bad puns, or understand that he’s particular about how he likes his cheesecake. 

It’s not the fact that when they kiss it’s sweet and safe and entirely dispassionate. 

It’s not the fact that when he looks into Walter’s eyes, he doesn’t see forever. 

Walter is new and different and can be adapted to. But that’s not what Kurt wants. 

His heart knows what it wants. It’s sure now.

—

It’s not until after sex, when the two of them are sated and happy and curled up on Blaine’s bed, Kurt’s head on Blaine’s bare chest, that he notices all the boxes around them. 

“Which one of you is moving?” Kurt asks. 

He lazily traces his finger around one of Blaine’s nipples. Blaine purrs underneath him.

“We both are,” Blaine replies. “It’ll cost us something to break the lease, but neither of us can afford it alone.”

His fingers trace lower, absently brushing the line of hair on Blaine’s lower abdomen as he glances around the room. The personal belongings have all been boxed up, but the decorations, the bright rainbow lamps and throw pillows and pictures are still there. It reminds him, he thinks with a smile, a little of when he ran for class president.

“When we move back to New York we are not letting Brittany decorate our apartment,” he says. 

Blaine looks down at him in awe. They hadn’t even said officially that they were back together. (Not that they needed to, their bodies had that conversation.) Still, Blaine shifts uneasily.

“You want me to move back in with you?” Blaine asks carefully.

“Of course,” Kurt replies. He looks up into Blaine’s eyes, wanting him to know he’s sure. And Blaine can read him. “Only, we’re getting a place with walls, at least one bedroom. I don’t care if we have to live in Hoboken, I’m not living in a loft again.”

He can tell Blaine’s mind is racing. There’s a longer conversation they’ll need to have at some point. 

Kurt dips his hand lower and strokes. Blaine’s already half hard and heavy in his hand. Conversations can wait. Round two seems much more imminent.

—

That evening they’re on the couch together, snuggled close, sharing a bowl of popcorn, chatting as the credits roll on the movie they’d been watching. 

“So, Tina wants to ask Mike to marry her,” Blaine says. 

Kurt’s eyes grow wide. “Is she crazy? That’s not going to end well.”

“I told her she should.” 

“What? Why would you do that? After everything she saw us go through, don’t you think she’d learn from that?” 

Blaine plays with a piece of popcorn. “I don’t know, Kurt. So we went through a lot of pain. But I don’t regret doing it.” 

“I don’t regret you asking,” Kurt says, reaching for Blaine’s hand. “And yes, we’re happy now. But shouldn’t she be sure?”

“Does she have to be sure?” Blaine asks. “Maybe it’s not about that. Maybe it’s about taking the risk and going for it instead of spending the rest of your life wondering.” 

Kurt doesn’t have a reply, because he knows in his heart that Blaine’s right. He only smiles, and cups Blaine’s chin, and draws him in for a heated kiss, feeling lucky that he doesn’t have to wonder anymore.

—

Much later that evening, Burt and Carole return home to find the two of them curled up asleep on the couch together. Blaine’s hair is loose from his gel, Kurt’s clothes are wrinkled, and it reminds Burt of way back when in high school, when he would come home and they would pretend their evening had been innocent. Burt can’t help but grin. It doesn’t matter how much time has passed. Some things don’t change.

He looks knowingly over at Carole, who is tucking the boys in with the blanket. 

“You owe me five dollars,” he says with a chuckle.

Carole clicks her tongue. “I knew better than to take that bet.”

—

They ride to the wedding with Burt and Carole, sitting in the back seat the whole way, laughing, holding hands, and sneaking kisses when they can. 

They haven’t told anyone yet, but when they arrive with their hands fused together, making sure never to be a few inches apart, people figure it out quickly. Mercedes gives them a playful wink. Sam looks relieved. Rachel smiles at them in her happy, yet wistful way. 

The only surprise is Blaine’s mom, whom neither knew was coming. After explaining that the tall blonde woman had asked her to do the bride’s make-up, she tearfully tells them both how proud of them she is, and gives both of them firm hugs. 

They exchange odd looks, but roll with it. 

—

“Blaine?”

“I don’t know, I-I don’t know.I I just What Burt and Carole were talking about earlier, and these last few months without you have been really…. I love you, Kurt.I mean, I love you, I-I do, I This is crazy, this is crazy. And I don’t I don’t know I don’t know, but…” “

“But? But what?”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And it doesn’t matter how we do it. Or when. If you want to wait five minutes or five years from now to make it official, that’s okay. If you never want to get legally married, that’s okay, too. I just know that I love you so much, Kurt…”

“And I love you, too…”

“And that this is it. This is real. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life. And that’s all that matters, right? So, we can get married now in this barn, next to Brittany and Santana, or wait so you can plan your dream wedding, or do nothing at all. I’m happy that you’re at my side, and that we’re in this together, whatever this is.”

“Blaine?”

“Yes?”

“This might be the most insane thing I ever ask you. It’s scary, and crazy, and yet, I don’t think anything has ever felt as right. Will you marry me today?”

“Yeah. Yes, of course I will.” 

—

Their first slow dance is to a fast song. Around them, everyone is bouncing around to the music, limbs flailing, laughter floating through the air, having a good time. Kurt holds onto Blaine tightly, letting him lead their slow swaying. They’re off to the corner, and Kurt’s content to be out of the thick of it, enjoying the bubble they’ve created. There’s nothing like being held by his husband. 

His husband. His husband. His husband…

No matter how many times he says it in his head, he still thinks it’s crazy, and weird, and perfect. He can’t stop grinning, can’t stop this warm, fuzzy feeling that’s been flowing through him since the ceremony, since they’ve gotten back together really. It’s like a dream, and he’s afraid he’ll wake up. 

But it’s not a dream, he thinks as he rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder. He’s drunk on love, and giddiness, and a little on the champagne, but tomorrow he’ll wake up, and he’ll still have a husband. He’ll have Blaine as his husband. It’s funny, the ways dreams can come true.

—

Near the end of the reception, Burt, Carole, and Pam are all waiting for them. Kurt expects some type of speech. Something. But there isn’t one. Pam hands them her car keys, and says she’s getting a ride from Burt and Carole. Burt says there’s a hotel down the road, and there’s a reservation under Hummel Anderson. It’s not a great hotel, but it has a bed and that’s all that’s needed. Blushing furiously, Kurt takes the keys. They don’t look back.

—

“Do you think there’s anything to do in the middle of nowhere Indiana?” Blaine asks, as he peeks out the blinds. 

“Just you,” Kurt replies from the bed. 

Blaine snickers at the cheesy line, but his back is to Kurt, his glorious naked ass on full display, and Kurt can’t help himself. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Blaine says in a heavier voice. He remains peering out the window.

Kurt wonders what it could be about. “Hmmm?”

“I don’t want to go back to NYADA.” 

“Blaine, I’m sure if you talk to Carmen…”

“No,” Blaine says, a little bit sharper than usual. “I’ve been looking into NYU and they have a great theater program, where I can also minor in education if I want. And Tisch has these great electives and workshops…And there are a lot of options out there.”

Kurt studies him as he returns slowly to the bed. Blaine’s had this on his mind for a while, he’s worried. He doesn’t want Blaine to worry anymore. “Blaine, don’t feel like you have to transfer because of me.”

He reaches out for Blaine and pulls him down and on top of him. 

“This wouldn’t be for you,” Blaine says, struggling to meet Kurt’s eye. “It would be for me.” 

Oh. Kurt gives him a fond smile and kisses the top of his head. “Whatever you want to do. I’ll love and support you.” 

Blaine lets out a little sigh, and reaches for Kurt’s left hand with his own, holding them up to examine the new, silver bands. 

“I love you,” Blaine says simply.

“I love you, too.”

—

They spend two days in the hotel, talking, fucking, laughing, making love, relearning each other in hopes that they’ll never forget again. They don’t leave the hotel, ordering all their food from a diner down the street. They ignore their phones, even though most of the messages are congratulations. They hold on to each other, touch each other as often as they can. 

When their time is up, Kurt is ready to head back to reality; ready for the real beginning of their marriage, of their lives, whatever it might bring. He knows it won’t be easy at times, or perfect, but as long as they’re together, he knows they can face whatever the world brings them. He’s learned that now. 

As they head out, he clasps onto Blaine’s hand and doesn’t let go.


End file.
